Into the dead
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: In a world overrun with the dead, You have survived...but for how long? After your helicopter crashes you are left as the only survivor But always remember... When the dead are rising...RUN!


Authors note: now, This is my first time doing a first person story. Now I love playing this game into the dead on my phone, It's very addicting and fun! But I've noticed that not a single fanfiction of it is on here. So...I'm going to be the first to change that. This will be a one shot, Sorry. But once I finish my other work and you find this story enjoyable. I might do crossovers with this character in this story and see how that goes.

Now for my Tesla soldier fans: No I am not stopping with that story. I've just been busy with a lot of things. And I'd rather not talk about it, I am going to be working on my story now that I finally have some days off of work, So that will give me time to get some writing done.

Anyway, Without further explanation. Here is the story.

In a world full of undead zombies, Many people find a way survive. You are one of them. A young adult at the age of twenty no less, With only your grey shirt and dark green cargo pants, And a pair of sneakers on your person and nothing more.

You have no need to bring anything with you, Since you were forced to leave your home when the undead came a knocking at your door. You were lucky to survive that alone, Thank god you bought that claymore sword off of Amazon.

You sigh about that weapon, Remembering how you had to cut through every undead that came in your house.

Too bad that weapon broke...

But you shake your head, All that matters is that your alive and that you were able to make it to the city. You hear the pilot call for some people to get on the helicopter, You walk forward and get on. You sit next to the pilot and ask him were the next destination is.

"New Jersey" he tells you.

You sit back and relax as the helicopter takes to the skies. You then glance at the window to see the other people that wait for the next extraction. You also see the undead as they roam down the streets, You glare at the monsters that took away your home...no...your world.

You tighten your fists as see them clam the life of man and his family, You just grit your teeth in fury. That's when you hear the sound of someone breathing heavily. You turn to see civilian shaking and breathing hard and fast. Some of the other passengers lean to him and ask him what's wrong.

That's when the passenger looks up, Your eyes widen in horror when you look at his yellow eyes that have blood coming out of the sockets.

He's infected!

The infected human then starts attacking everyone in the helicopter, Including the pilot. You hide under your seat as you watch the infected human bite the pilot in the neck. He can't keep his grip with the controls as the helicopter dives into the field.

Crash!

A few minutes pass and you start to awake, You feel sore, Your body feels like it has been on a rollercoaster. You blink a few times as you glance at the grey sky above you, You slowly start to get lean up from your elbows as you suddenly see a mass horde of undead coming after you.

You quickly get to your feet, You glance at anything...anything that you can use to defend yourself. You back up until your foot hits something hard. You turn around and see that a crate from the helicopter crash landed a few feet from you.

You quickly open it up and rummage what you can use to your advantage. You find a watch with neon blue lights, One that shows the time on he top half, And the lower half showing meters in neon Orange. You also find 3 grenades and 2 rosebud grenades, As well as 2 handguns labeled the Cartel Twins, A Shotgun, And a MFD-4 Assault rifle.

You put the 5 grenades on your belt and the 2 guns on your side and back. You turn around to see that the undead are getting closer, You panic a bit until you turn to your front to see a tower with a blinking red light on top. You figure that that's your best option, You then start to run as the watches meter starts to activate.

12m...25m...100m...167m

You run as fast as you can from the crash, Desperately wanting to get away from those undead creatures. You keep running, Faster and faster without stopping. You see the undead as they stand in your way, Thousands of them all over the field. You grab your assault rifle and start shooting at them. The zombies fall to the ground as you plant bullet after bullet into their heads. You make sure to use your ammo carefully and not waste it.

You keep on running as you look at your watch...

1,757m

You look back to the field and see something, You start to make out what it is. It's a dog, You wonder why the dog is digging a hole instead of high tailing it out of there. You run over to the dog and stop next to it and tap it on the back.

The dog looks at you with curiosity and happiness, As if it's happy to see a old friend. You gesture for the animal to come with you as you point to the tall tower with a red light on top. The dog barks in joy as it wags it's tail. As the two of you then start running together. You don't know how far the two of you have to travel, But in reality you really don't care. All that matters is that you survive as you journey...

INTO THE DEAD

A/n: this was my first attempt at a first person story. My apologies for it being bad. I might do future crossovers with this after I finish my work. But they be in my third person style as always. But I'll give each survivor character oc their own personality, What they look like, Weapons from the game, And Companion.

Into the dead is a free game on iOS, And Android. It's fun if your into endless runner games. Anyway, I just wanted to do this as there was not a single story for this game. So I decided to be the first to do one.

Anyway take care.


End file.
